Your Aniki, My Love
by Choi Ahra
Summary: Ino sering patah hati karena cintanya yang sering mengalami kegagalan. Apakah kehadiran Shikamaru mampu mengubah kisah cinta Ino menjadi happy ending?  Warning: OOC, gaje, dont like dont read. RnR please


Your Aniki, My Love

By

Chima Chigoy Hatake

Pairing: ShikaIno

Special Request by Li Chylee

Warning: OOC, Gaje, AU, OC muncul dikit. Don't Like? Don't Read! NO FLAME!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Happy Reading minna san ^^

Your Aniki, My Love

Kecewa? Ya, perasaan kecewa itu kini sedang dirasakan seorang gadis pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino. Baru saja ia mengalami kegagalan cinta untuk yang keempat kalinya. Yang pertama, sang pemuda memutuskan hubungan karena memilih cewek lain yang dianggapnya 'lebih' daripada Ino. Bisa dikatakan, bahwa Ino hanya dipermainkan.

Yang kedua, Ino memutuskan hubungan karena sang kekasih terlalu cinta dengan pekerjaannya. Workaholic. Yang ketiga, kekasihnya memutuskan hubungan karena tidak tahan dengan sifat plin plan milik Ino. Yang keempat, Ino memutuskan hubungan karena sang kekasih bertindak kurang ajar padanya. Meminta 'sesuatu' yang tak seharusnya dilakukan sebelum adanya ikatan pernikahan.

Airmata Ino tak lagi mengalir. Ia sudah biasa mengalami kegagalan cinta yang sad ending.

Sakura, sahabatnya 'pun tak perlu lagi menyiapkan tissue untuk Ino menangis. Walau tak menangis, hatinya tetap sedih dan kecewa tentunya. Untuk menghibur diri, Ino bermalam di rumah Sakura. Karena bersama Sakura, hal yang tidak lucu menjadi lucu. Menjadi bahan tertawaan. Sakura selalu berhasil membuat Ino tertawa. Kamar mungil Sakura menjadi base camp mereka berdua.

"Jangan sedih lagi! Di luar sana 'kan masih banyak cowok yang lebih oke, cari lagi aja! Misalnya partner kamu di kantor, atau kakak tiriku yang cute itu, Shikamaru." kata Sakura seraya mengedipkan matanya. Ino tersenyum hambar.

"Untuk saat ini, aku gak mau pacaran lagi. Eh, Shikamaru? Bukannya dia udah punya pacar ya?"

"Don't know juga sih. Kamu cari tahu aja sendiri!" kata Sakura lalu menjulurkan lidah. Ino membalas dengan memutar bola matanya kesal.

"By the way, anyway, busway. Shikamaru ada di rumah ga?" tanya Ino genit. Sakura sweatdroped melihat tingkah Ino. "Hei Sakura, biasa aja donk ngeliatnya!

Terpesona ya? Hihihi..." Ino cengengesan. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Ih. Siapa juga yang terpesona? Aku masih normal tau! Lagipula aku 'kan udah punya Sasuke-koi." gumam Sakura bangga. Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Becanda kali, Neng. Hahaha..." Ino tertawa kemudian diikuti oleh Sakura.

Tawa mereka terhenti karena listrik di rumah Sakura padam. Keadaan menjadi gelap. Ino dan Sakura beranjak dari kamar menuju ruangan lain untuk mencari lilin. Masing-masing ponsel mereka tertinggal di dalam kamar Sakura. Tanpa penerangan apapun, Ino dan Sakura berjalan dengan menyusuri dinding sambil berpegangan tangan. Ino sangat takut kegelapan, ia menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku sangat takut!"

"Ya udah, jangan lepaskan pegangannya!" seru Sakura.

BRUK

"AUWWW..."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura terjatuh. Ino 'pun ikut terjatuh. Genggaman tangan keduanya terpisah.

"Hiks... Sakura, kamu di mana?" Ino menangis sambil meraba-raba lantai.

"Aku di sebelah sini," jawab Sakura.

Ino ketakutan akan gelap. Ia merangkak, untuk mencari siapapun yang harus mendampingi dirinya di kegelapan. Ketika meraba lantai, ia menemukan segumpal daging dilapisi kulit yang berupa kaki. Ino bangkit dari merangkak, gadis pirang itu memeluk tubuh tersebut. Ia mengira orang itu adalah Sakura. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Orang itu lebih tinggi, berdada bidang, dan bertangan kekar. Ino menyadari hal itu, dia bukanlah Sakura. Lalu siapa? Ino tahu! Dia adalah Shikamaru. Dengan maksud mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ia mempererat pelukannya.

Sakura berhasil menemukan lilin di dapur. Langsung saja ia menyalakan semua lilin untuk di pasang di setiap ruangan.

"Ino..." Sakura memanggil. Membawa lilin di tangannya.

'Aduh, Sakura jangan datang dulu donk! Ganggu aja sih!' batin Ino kesal.

Diterangi cahaya lilin, Sakura mendapati Ino sedang asyik memeluk Shikamaru. Sakura terkekeh geli, "Ckckckck..."

Mendengar tawa Sakura, Ino pura-pura kaget lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"WHAT? Jadi, kamu Shi... Shikamaru? Maaf ya, aku kira kamu Sakura." Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Shikamaru memandang Ino.

"It's Ok, gak apa-apa. Kamu siapa? Rasanya, aku baru lihat kamu." tanya Shikamaru. Ino menjadi Gede Rasa karena ternyata Shikamaru memperhatikannya.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya Sakura. Kamu Shikamaru, kakak tirinya Sakura kan? Senang berkenalan denganmu." jawab Ino genit. Tersenyum lebar. Tanpa disadari di gigi atasnya terselip sesuatu berwarna hijau. Bekas makan salad tadi. Melihatnya, Shikamaru ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun ditahannya. Pemuda itu berniat mengabadikan momen tersebut.

"Ino, bolehkah aku meminta fotomu?" pintanya. Ino semakin menjadi Gede Rasa dibuatnya.

"Hah? Foto aku? Boleh boleh," gumam Ino lalu berpose dengan pedenya. Ponsel Shikamaru yang canggih itu bisa mengambil gambar dalam gelap. Alhasil, gambar Ino 'pun amat jelas.

Listrik 'pun telah menyala. Ino bisa lebih jelas melihat wajah Shikamaru, begitupun sebaliknya. Suasana menjadi dramatis, Ino dan Shikamaru saling bertatapan.

"Shikamaru, kamu lagi ngapain sama Ino?" Kedatangan Sakura membuyarkan pandangan mereka.

"Enggak, gak lagi ngapa-ngapain," jawab Shikamaru datar.

"Sakura, kita masuk kamar yuk?" ajak Ino.

"Oke," jawab Sakura. Shikamaru menatap Ino sampai masuk ke dalam kamar. Kamar Sakura dan Shikamaru bersebrangan.

Keesokan harinya. Rutinitas di pagi hari: mencari udara segar, dengan berolah raga. Lari pagi keliling komplek. Sarapan pagi dengan nasi goreng. Membersihkan diri dengan mandi. Berangkat ke kantor. Pulang dari olahraga, Ino dan Sakura mendapat suguhan dari Shikamaru yaitu nasi goreng.

"Waw, enak banget nasi gorengnya!" ucap Ino seraya mengangkat jempolnya. Sakura 'pun ikut mencicipi nasi goreng buatan Shikamaru.

"Iya donk. Nasi goreng ini buatan Shikamaru lho!" kata Sakura bangga. Ino terbelalak.

"Masa sih? Seenak ini!"

"Yup. Sudah beberapa hari Shikamaru di rumahku, dia sering memasak untuk kami makan. Beuh, masakannya endang gila!" kata Sakura lebay.

"Uh... Lebay lho! Hahaha..." Ino dan Sakura tertawa.

Semenjak itu, Ino sering datang, bahkan menginap di rumah Sakura hanya ingin bertemu Shikamaru. Karena sibuk, kali ini ia tidak menginap.

"Sakura, aku pulang ya. Secara, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan," ujar Ino.

"Tapi udah malam, kamu pulang sama siapa?" tanya Sakura. Ino berpikir sejenak.

"Gimana kalo Shikamaru yang nganter aku pulang? Dia mau gak ya?" tanya Ino penuh harap.

"Aku tanya Shikamaru dulu deh." Sakura dan Ino mendatangi Shikamaru di kamarnya.

"Kamu lagi sibuk ga?" tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru.

"Gak, memangnya ada apa?" Shikamaru memandang Ino yang berada di belakang Sakura. Ino hanya menunduk.

"Kamu bisa antar Ino pulang gak?"

"Bisa," jawab Shikamaru dengan malas. Dalam hatinya, Ino sangat senang.

Setelah beberapa meter dari rumah, motor Shikamaru berhenti di sebuah tempat gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan.

"Kenapa berhenti di sini?" tanya Ino lalu beranjak dari duduknya di motor. Shikamaru masih duduk di atas motornya dan berbalik ke arah Ino.

"Maaf, tanpa basa-basi aku berhenti di tempat ini. Sebenarnya udah lama, aku ingin kita pergi berdua," ucap Shikamaru santai.

"Oh. Terus kenapa gak dari dulu ngajak aku pergi? Terus kenapa mesti nunggu moment ini? Terus..." Tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, bibir Ino di kunci oleh bibir Shikamaru. Diciumnya secara lembut. Tangan Shikamaru memegang kedua pipi Ino. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama. Shikamaru melepaskannya.

"Kamu..."

"Sudah lama juga, aku menantikan hal ini," kata Shikamaru dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sebenarnya, Ino tidak keberatan dengan perbuatan Shikamaru tadi. Hanya karena menjaga imejnya sebagai wanita, ia berpura-pura kesal.

"Kau anggap aku apa? Aku bukan cewek murahan yang bisa seenaknya kau cium!"

"Aku gak pernah menganggap kamu sebagai cewek murahan. Jujur, aku suka kamu. Aku tahu kamu juga menyukaiku."

"Kamu benar, aku memang menyukaimu, hiks..." jawab Ino disertai tangisan.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya Shikamaru lirih sambil mengusap air mata Ino.

"Aku takut, kisah cintaku berakhir sedih lagi," jawabnya lirih. Shikamaru merangkul Ino.

"Percayalah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Shikamaru meyakinkan Ino. "Aku beri waktu untuk menjawab," ujar Shikamaru.

"Iya, aku akan memikirkannya lagi sebelum mengambil keputusan," gumam Ino yang masih larut dalam tangisan.

Shikamaru merangkul tubuh Ino.

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu," ucap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memberi waktu selama dua hari. Ino mencari tahu tentang Shikamaru melalui Sakura.

Hari pertama. Sakura bermain-main di kamar Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, boleh 'kan aku pinjam laptop kamu? Komputer aku lagi ada trouble," pinta Sakura dengan puppy eyes. Shikamaru yang sedang asyik tidur-tiduran merasa terganggu.

"Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru seperti biasanya.

"Thanks." Sakura mulai mengotak atik laptop Shikamaru, membuka file-file yang ada di dalamnya, seperti foto, tulisan, maupun gambar-gambar buatan Shikamaru.

Sakura melihat foto-foto wanita cantik.

Ada juga foto Shikamaru bersama salah satu wanita itu.

'Foto cewek? Siapa nih? Jangan-jangan, pacarnya Shikamaru! Hah, foto Ino juga ada, tapi... Hahahaha...' Sakura tertawa dalam hati. Itu adalah foto Ino tempo hari yang giginya terselip sesuatu berwarna hijau.

Hari kedua. Sakura mencari bukti yang lain. Sakura melihat ponsel Shikamaru.

"Boleh minta tolong lagi gak?" pinta Sakura pada Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku pinjam ponselmu untuk sms, pulsaku habis." Kemudian Shikamaru memberikan ponselnya.

"Merepotkan!"

Sakura juga membuka ponsel Shikamaru. Membuka kontak, sms, galery, dan lain-lain.

Sakura menemukan bukti yang menyatakan Shikamaru mempunyai kekasih. Sebuah kontak yang bernama Beby. Sakura menceritakan hasil penyelidikannya pada Ino. Ino tak percaya. Lalu Ino dan Sakura berinisiatif membuntuti Shikamaru pergi.

Shikamaru pergi ke kafe di tengah kota. Dengan gaya ala detektif, Ino dan Sakura membuntutinya dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam, kacamata hitam, dan wig kribo berwarna hitam.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu duduk sendiri di pojok kafe, sambil memesan segelas minuman. Jarak di antara mereka hanya dipisahkan satu meja.

"Sakura, kayaknya dia lagi nunggu seseorang deh! Tapi siapa ya?" tanya Ino sambil berbisik.

"Nunggu pacarnya kali," jawab Sakura yang juga ikut berbisik.

"Ah... Aku gak percaya sebelum aku lihat sendiri! Gak mungkin 'kan, dia berniat mempermainkan aku?" Sakura berhenti berbisik, ia pura-pura membaca menu. Itu karena Shikamaru mulai mencurigai gerak-gerik keduanya namun ia tak ambil pusing. Ino tak mengerti dengan isyarat dari Sakura, kemudian melirik ke arah Shikamaru, mereka bertemu pandang. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya. Tibalah seorang wanita datang menghampiri Shikamaru. Ino dan Sakura stand by untuk menguntit.

Percakapan antara Shikamaru dan sang wanita tidak terdengar.

Ino geram melihat Shikamaru yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang gadis.

"Sakura, mereka lagi ngapain? Ih... Kayaknya Shikamaru mau cium tuh cewek deh!" Ino terbakar cemburu, lalu datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kamu mau ke mana, Ino?" tanya Sakura seraya menahan Ino pergi.

"Aku mau ngelabrak Shikamaru!" Ino melepaskan Sakura dan tetap pergi.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino memberi deathglare pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan sang gadis menoleh.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino melepas wig dan kacamatanya

"Aku, Ino! Siapa gadis ini?" Raut wajah Ino penuh kemarahan. Bulir bening mengalir di pelupuk mata, bibirnya bergetar. Sakura berusaha menenangkannya.

Shikamarupun tak tega melihatnya.

"Ino... Dia temanku," jawab Shikamaru.

"Iya, benar. Kami hanya berteman. Perkenalkan, namaku Beby," tutur Beby dengan lemah lembut.

"Kalian bohong! Shikamaru, tadi kamu mau cium dia 'kan?"

"Tidak, kami tidak berbohong. Kalo tadi, aku mau tiup mata Beby yang kelilipan," jawab Shikamaru. Ino tersenyum malu dalam tangis. Kemudian ia memberi deathglare pada Sakura.

"Lho kok kamu natap aku kayak gitu?" Sakura ketakutan.

"Ini gara-gara kamu Sakura!"

"Ampun..." Sakura mengambil langkah seribu. Ketika Ino akan mengejar, Shikamaru menggapai tangan Ino.

"Tetaplah di sini!" pinta Shikamaru, dan meletakkan tangan Ino di dadanya. Ino menjadi blushing. "Jadi, gimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Gimana apanya?" Ino pura-pura tidak mengerti. Shikamaru gelagapan.

"Ma... Mau ga jadi pacar aku?" tanyanya lagi. Ino tersenyum malu, matanya berkedip manja. Tanda persetujuan.

Setelah itu, kedua insan yang saling jatuh cinta itu bersatu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

FIN

Fic pertama ShikaIno, gomen kalo kurang berkenan. Gimana, humornya kerasa ga? Kalo ga kerasa, gomen ya~ *minta maaf lagi**digampar bolak-balik*

Chima mempersilakan untuk Review ^_^


End file.
